


Unsteady

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU in which Connor Stevens is a new nurse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude finds himself at the hospital more than he'd like to admit. It wasn't for himself he was fine it was more for one of his many siblings.  Though Jude finds himself a little less upset about being in one of his least favorite places when he sees the new nurse. Connor Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nurse Connor.  
> SO this is a little something i had in mind seeing the picture of Gavin with his brother when he was in the wheelchair. So this is what came of that.  
> Challenge for any of you writers needing a prompt take on this one! :]
> 
> Leave me some comments and kudos let me know if i should continue!! :]

Jude ran a hand through his hair slowly as he entered the hospital once again. There had been an accident involving his brother Jesus and his wife Emma.  Jude had been babysitting their son when it had happened and he'd been keeping Jj close.  Jude walked into the too Familiar  room with the little boy clinging to him. Jj was a perfect mix of Emma and Jesus it was crazy.  " Jude" Emma said softly.  She had woken up before Jesus they were monitoring him." Hey" he said carrying Jj over to his mother he set the toddler down. Jj moved to hug his mom. Other then a few scrapes and bruises Emma was okay.  Jude looked over to Jesus  and walked over to his bedside looking down at him. " You know you have to wake up right?"  he said softly beside Jesus so that Emma and JJ wouldnt hear him. " You gotta wake up for Emma.. For Jj..." he said slowly. " Moms.. Mariana.." he bit his lip." Brandon, callie..." he trailed off. " You can't leave us... not yet.." he looked at his brother." You Can't leave me."  Jude was strong for someone his age. He was newly nineteen with no idea of which direction his life would go in. At fourteen he lost one of his best friends named Jack. He had passed away due to an asshole at a foster home.  When he was younger he lost his mom to a drunk driving accident. All the drama ensued after that in home after home.  When the Adams Fosters had saved him at twelve years old  he knew he found a good home, his forever home.  

Jesus and Jude shared a room pretty much until jesus moved out shortly after his eighteenth birthday. Emma had been his on again off again girlfriend up until Jesus got the balls to ask her to marry him.  She said yes  they were both nineteen almost twenty then and just a few months later they had little JJ Adams Foster.  Jude didnt mind babysitting for the couple he didnt have much after school so he would babysit his nephew and they always had fun. Jude had been feeling rather lonely though not having a boyfriend after his hardest break up with his long time boyfreind Noah he hadnt really gotten back out there.   Recently this hospital was becoming an all to familiar place.  Jude could even help people find the cafeteria and various other places in the hospital.  

The fact that Jesus hadn't woken up yet even though his vitals were good and he was breathing on his own he was still unconscious. Stef was doing her damnedest to get the hit and run driver in between visiting them and such. Lena swung by after work for a while talking with Emma. his other siblings, Brandon and Callie had gone further away for their college years so they weren't able to get back. They always called to check up on things.  Mariana though she booked the first flight back to San Diego and  was on her way.  Still the fact remand that Jesus hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said just give it time he'll come to he has no reason not to. It still made Jude feel unsettled.  When he'd come to visit he'd talk to jesus while JJ played with his mom. " Hey i'm um.. I'm gonna go grab some frozen yogurt." Jude said to Emma she nodded." Alright."  she replied kissing JJs head.

Jude headed to the cafeteria he got some frozen yogurt and then decided to do a little wandering. Jude had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Jesus wasn't up yet. To try and distract himself he had discovered the children's ward. These kids were the ones fighting for their lives some surviving  and others barely holding on. Jude had made friends with the women behind the desk and even some families here. These were Cancer survivors. These kids had so much life in their eyes even close to the brink they held out hope. Jude told some of them about his past or what was happening right then with his brother.. they distracted him and he distracted them.   " Hey Jude." The nurse said her name was Taylor there was another nurse around named Daria  they were actually fairly close in age with Jude. " Hey Tay" he gave her a smile."  Is there anyone i can visit today?" he asked her.   Taylor checked on the computer  most the families up here knew Jude and had given the all clear for him to visit when he was in. " Actually." Taylor said. " We've got a new patient." she gave a sad smile. " His Names Jake." She glanced up from the computer. "he's twelve. "   A nurse Jude had never seen before came around the corner pushing a wheelchair with a boy he'd never seen before. " Oh and there he is." Taylor smiled." Hey there Jake how are you feeling today buddy?" she asked gently.  Jake  looked toward her and gave her a little smile." Feeling a little stronger then yesterday." he said proudly.  The nurse pushing the wheelchair smiled. " How are you holding up Connor?"  Judes eyes met the new nurses. Connor... " Im okay." he replied." I have to get him back to his room." he said to Taylor. " I'll see you later Jake." She smiled. Jake nodded and looked up at Jude." Hi." he said. Jude smiled at him." Hey!" he watched Jake and the new nurse head back to the room. 

" Whose that?" Jude asked. Taylor raised an eyebrow." You mean the new nurse?" She asked looking in the direction they had gone. " Yeah." Jude replied before looking back to her." He's really.. attractive." he said slowly. Taylor smirked. " That's Stevens.. Connor Stevens. We just brought him on and he's actually really amazing at his job.  He has such a way with these kids. " She mused.  Jude nodded looking toward Jakes room.  " I'll be right Buddy okay? I just have to go grab something." Connor said before leaving Jakes room.  Connor bit his inner lip as he approached the desk. " Your sure you're okay?" Taylor asked. Connor nodded slowly." Yeah ... Yeah its just uhm.. Just really tough sometimes.." He glanced back toward the room. " I wanna believe they'll all be okay but i know some of them wont.." he said sadly.  Taylor nodded."  You just have to keep doing what you're doing.. You're keeping them calm and happy..  Giving them hope." She smiled.  " Kinda like Jude." She looked at Jude.  " Connor this is Jude, Jude this is Connor. "Connor gave him a little smile." Nice to meet you. Are you here for one of the kids?" he asked. Jude shook his hand." Uhm.. I mean i'm kinda here for all of them.. i just come and visit.. My brothers downstairs.. we're waiting for him to wake up but it's been a couple weeks.. they say Just give him time he'll come to." Jude said slowly. " He has to.. for his Son." He said softly. " And his wife." he looked down for a moment." I know he will i just.. The waiting game makes me nervous." he said softly. Connor nodded in understanding." He'll come through... sometimes it just takes time." Connor said softly.  

Connor grabbed what he needed before heading to Jakes room." It was nice meeting you Jude.. just keep your head up.. Your brother will be okay." he assured him. Connor disappeared into the room. Jude watched him and bit his lower lip before leaning against the counter. " Any of the regulars?" he asked Taylor. She informed him which of the usuals were awake and probably not doing anything at the moment. Jude made his rounds taking his time to talk to each kid.


End file.
